finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Astral
Astrals, also known as the Six and the Hexatheon, are summons in Final Fantasy XV. They are colossal beings that protect Eos and are worshiped by its populace as gods. As summons, they can be called upon by Noctis Lucis Caelum after he forges a pact with them. The Astrals are recurring summons from the Final Fantasy series, and each is associated with a classical element from the series, although not all of the elements represented by the Astrals are used for gameplay. Profile ;The Hexatheon :Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone. :Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning. :Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow. :Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides. :Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron. :Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire. :Since time immemorial, they have watched over Eos. ::—Cosmogony The Astrals are said to be physical manifestations of the star's power—in other words manifestations of the planet Eos itself. They were each "ordered" to protect Eos in their own way. Due to their immense power, they are worshiped by the people as deities. The Crystal, the soul of the planet itself, acts as a conduit for the gods' omniscience even when they are in a deep rest and also as a means to transmit the gods' word to the Oracle. According to Shiva, mortals were created in the Astrals' image. Astrals are intelligent immortal creatures who have their own agendas, speak a unique language only understood by those touched by their power, and play an integral role in the Final Fantasy XV Universe. Usually indifferent to human affairs, Astrals' behavior cannot be interpreted because their thought patterns transcend the comprehension of mankind. Some of the lore concerning the Astrals is found in the Cosmogony books found around the world. The Astrals are depicted as humanoid in the painting of the prophecy of the True King in the Citadel, although Bahamut the Draconian has wings and Leviathan the Hydraean is depicted as a mermaid. The physical bodies in which they appear to mortals vary, however. The Astrals, apart from Bahamut, are said to slumber in Eos, as after greatly exerting themselves the gods fall into millennia-long rests to recuperate. Their corporeal bodies can disappear and then reappear at different parts of the world, but whereas the other Astrals govern the natural laws of the planet, Bahamut exists separate from it in another dimension. He is thus the only being known to be able to exist in both the mortal realm and the "beyond", although the kings of Lucis can facilitate a similar existence via the Ring of the Lucii. The kings of Lucis can forge covenants with the Astrals and gain their support to their cause. Covenants are rites by which the Oracle rouses the slumbering gods and entreats their aid, but doing this takes a toll on her body. Only two kings are known to have done this: the Founder King who fought the Starscourge two thousand years ago as extolled in the Cosmogony, and Noctis. Ravus Nox Fleuret seems to believe that the Astrals' support proves the king's worthiness as the Chosen King, as he tells Lunafreya Noctis will have to prove himself by getting the Hydraean's blessing before he will aid him. Revelations are trials the gods impose before giving their power to mortals. The specific details of the trial depend on the personality of the Astral involved. Though the king can summon the gods to his aid, he cannot simply do so at will, and the Astrals decide to help him on their own. Glimmering "soul crystals" appear in the air when an Astral is offering the chance for the king to summon, but according to Noctis, summoning "takes a lot out of him", implying it is physically exhausting to do. When Prompto asks why don't they simply summon Astrals for every battle, Noctis retorts "easy for you to say". The transience of the Astrals' existence is best exemplified by Shiva, whose giantess corpse lies in Ghorovas Rift on imperial territory. Despite her corporeal body's death, Shiva exists as both the Messenger Gentiana, and as a flock of fairy-like ice goddesses, who now appear human-sized rather than as a giant. Though Shiva's giantess form is said to be dead, it has changed the local climate into that of a perpetual snowfield, implying it is still powerful and exudes her magic. It has been implied that the reason Shiva now appears in a smaller form is because she was previously killed. According to the Final Fantasy XV Official Works, Shiva lost a part of her power when she died, but retains her ability to move without regard to physical space and her all-freezing ice. Though viewed as the most powerful entities on the planet, Astrals' powers have limits, and fall behind the power of Providence wielded by the True King. Story The true origins of the Six are cloaked in mystery, but they are said to have arrived on Eos from a higher plane. During the Old Calendar Era they were active across the planet, and when a meteorite fell to Eos, Titan is said to have caught it, and in modern times it is known as the Meteor of the Six . Humans are said to have been created in the Astrals' image, and though most Astrals were indifferent to man's fragile and ephemeral existence, the God of Fire, Ifrit, admired their strength of will. Granting mankind his flame, a civilization flourished: Solheim. Ifrit's benevolence warmed Shiva's heart, who likewise came to love humans and fell in love with Ifrit. Some Solheimians began to see themselves as superior to the gods and spurned their blessings. Due to the perceived betrayal of the Astrals by Solheim's people, Ifrit declared war on them, triggering the War of the Astrals. The Six are sworn to protect Eos, even from each other, and thus the other Astrals turned against Ifrit. Solheim collapsed and the war led to the creation of two major landmarks; Taelpar Crag was created during the battle between Ifrit and Bahamut, while the Rock of Ravatogh was where Ifrit's original body was laid to rest following his death. Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future- posits a different version of the events than what has been passed down among mankind as myth: according to a story Gentiana imparted to Lunafreya, Bahamut wanted to obliterate all life on the planet, including the other Astrals, with his "final summoning", to purge an encroaching darkness that had come to infect the planet itself: Starscourge. Bahamut's Teraflare had been blocked by the other Astrals, who were exhausted by the ordeal and fell into millennia-long slumber while Bahamut alone stayed awake, though having lost the energy needed to empower another "final summoning." The Complete Official Guide posits that the Astral War was fueled by the spread of Starscourge that killed millions,"Ancient history is marked by the prosperity of the civilization of Solheim. When this civilization was at its peak, the betrayal of one of the six Astral gods, Ifrit, led to a conflict known as the Great War of Old. This was fueled by the spreading of a mysterious parasite, causing the death of millions, and ultimately the fall of Solheim." The Complete Official Guide pg. 318 but the game itself gives no timeline on when the plague appeared. Bahamut put in motion another plan to prevent Eos from succumbing to the Starscourge, and chose a pious woman of the Fleuret family from Tenebrae, bestowing upon her the power to commune with the Six and gave her his trident. He is said to have gifted mankind a magical Crystal born from Eos itself, and chose a line of mortals to protect it, who became the kings of Lucis. The kings wield special powers and combine their strength across generations with the Ring of the Lucii, a royal heirloom said to have been created by the Astrals. A king from the Lucian bloodline purging the world of Starscourge became the prophecy of the True King. Two thousand years ago Ardyn Lucis Caelum was bestowed a special power to fight the Starscourge. He absorbed countless daemons to save his people, yet was rejected by the Crystal, then denounced by the Astrals and the Lucian Founder King (Ardyn's brother) as unclean. As his transition rendered him immortal, Ardyn would eventually take the surname of "Izunia" and vow to have his revenge on the Lucian and Tenebraen bloodlines as well as the Crystal and the gods. Somnus is said to have departed on a quest across Eos with the Oracle to forge covenants with the Astrals and to have fought alongside the Astrals against the Starscourge. The Cosmogony claims this prompted the gods to gift the Crystal to him and his ancestors. Trials by which the Six grant their blessings are mentioned in ancient tomes dating back two thousand years. They are said to have left devastation in their wake with entire cities laid to ruin and people saw them as tests of their faith. The trials by which the Six judge the Chosen King's worthiness are known as Revelations. However, the veracity of this account is unclear, as the Cosmogony never mentions Somnus's brother, and the Astrals were already deep in slumber at this time in wait for the coming of the Chosen King, Bahamut alone maintaining an active connection to the world. According to Final Fantasy XV: Official Works, the Astrals fell into slumber due to having overextended their powers, and thus it fell to the surviving humans to protect Eos with the powers the Astrals had granted them. Rather than appearing to mortals in corporeal bodies, the Astrals communicate with mankind via Messengers whom they send to the Oracle. The Oracle can also commune with the Astrals directly, and according to Lunafreya's Play Arts box, uses the Trident of the Oracle for this purpose. In late M.E. 720, the Niflheim Empire under the direction of Verstael Besithia uncovered Ifrit's slumbering body from the Rock of Ravatogh and preserved him on ice. When Ifrit awoke in a magitek research facility almost a year later, he attempted to kill everyone on the premises due to rage over man "making a mockery of a god." Surprised to find a member of the Lucis Caelum bloodline, he picked Ardyn up on the palm of his hand. Ardyn had been freed from his captivity on Angelgard by Verstael, and now daemonified Ifrit with the Starscourge and glimpsed into the god's memories. As Ardyn descended into mania over want for revenge, he declared to use the subjugated Ifrit to burn Lucis to the ground. In M.E. 734, Ardyn summoned Ifrit upon Insomnia and commanded the Infernian until the Fire God was defeated by Bahamut. In M.E. 745, the young Lunafreya entered a covenant with Shiva, who awoke in the form of an ice giantess in the desert plains surrounding Gralea, the capital of Niflheim. Wanting to aid her lover, she led an assault on the empire, but was felled by its magitek infantry, resulting in an environmental anomaly: the desert transformed into a vast tundra trapped in a perpetual snowstorm. Having lost most of its army, Niflheim began developing magitek soldiers strong enough to fight the Astrals, and speculated that the Wallbreaker Wave they were developing could enfeeble the Six. In M.E. 756, a descendant of the Lucian kings, Noctis Lucis Caelum—the heir apparent to be the 114th king of Lucis—is being called by the Archaean after the Oracle Lunafreya rouses the god. Noctis is guided to Titan's location by the chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn. Noctis asks to borrow the Astral's power when he learns his betrothed, Lunafreya, was previously there, but Titan is attacked by Niflheim's magitek infantry. Aware Lunafreya seeks to awaken the Six, Noctis accepts their allegiance. Titan disappears from the crater after forging a covenant with Noctis, but materializes to aid him when Noctis and his friends are in need. Noctis soon finds Duscae shrouded in a thunderstorm which does not clear until Ramuh's trial is passed and a covenant with the Fulgurian is made. Noctis is guided by Gentiana, the ageless Messenger of the Astrals, who communicates with him telepathically and directs him to where he must be to gain the gods' favor. Noctis passes Ramuh's trial and the storm clears, and Ramuh aids Noctis retrieve his impounded car from an imperial base. When Lunafreya approaches Leviathan on the Altar of the Tidemother with the Trident of the Oracle, the Astral takes offense to being awoken by a mortal, warning that she will devour the people of Eos if Noctis fails her trial. Leviathan is attacked by Niflheim forces, and goes on a rampage that destroys parts of the city of Altissia. When Noctis asks for her power she rejects him. Lunafreya repels Leviathan's attacks with the trident, but is stabbed by Ardyn while Noctis is unable to help her. Lunafreya uses the trident to call upon the souls of past kings of Lucis to empower Noctis, who forges a covenant with Leviathan after proving his worth to her. Titan appears in the waters of Altissia in front of the Hydraean to block her. Niflheim's forces attack Titan, but even if Noctis has fallen unconscious from the strain of Leviathan's Revelation, Titan stays and fights the imperial forces and their airships. With Lunafreya's death mankind loses its main means to communicate with the Astrals, and Starscourge's advancement accelerates. Noctis continues on his journey to reclaim the stolen Crystal. When the train they are on is attacked by imperial forces, Leviathan dispatches them. When the train passes by Shiva's corpse, Noctis meets Gentiana who transforms into Shiva and bequathes him the Trident of the Oracle and forges a covenant with him. She tells Noctis about the Great War of Old and tells him that only the Chosen King can save Eos. She asks him to release her love, Ifrit. Noctis finds the Crystal deep in the imperial lands, and is absorbed inside it. In a realm inside the Crystal he meets Bahamut and learns of his destiny as the True King who can banish the Starscourge from Eos at the cost of his own life. Noctis sleeps inside the Crystal for ten years, and Bahamut forges a covenant with him. After Noctis disappears, the world is enveloped in the long night. Mankind comes together to defend the remains of civilization in wait for Noctis's return as the True King. As told in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, the Astrals forgive the Kingsglaive for their betrayal of the crown after they prove they want to protect the world by fighting Bahamut himself. The Astrals appear to the Glaives chosen to protect Angelgard, the island where the True King is to awaken. Noctis returns to the ruins of Insomnia ten years later to fulfill the prophecy. Ardyn cloaks the Citadel in a magical barrier to bar Noctis entry, but Lunafreya's spirit sends the Astrals to pierce through it. Ardyn ushers the daemonified Ifrit upon Noctis who prevails with the help of Bahamut and Shiva, the latter giving the death blow in the form of a kiss. Noctis completes the Lucian kings' contract to the gods by giving up his life to summon the combined powers of his ancestors to erase the Starscourge. As Noctis sits upon the throne and calls down the kings the Astrals show up and turn into energy, entering the Ring of the Lucii alongside Noctis and the kings. Shiva carries Ifrit's severed horn as they dissipate. Alternate ending Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future- depicts a version of the events where Ardyn accumulates power too great for the True King to purge with the Ring of the Lucii, and Bahamut decides to go forth with his original plan of eradicating all life with Teraflare. Bahamut revives Lunafreya and tells her to gather the darkness into her own body and fell Ardyn, his plan to use the darkness itself to energize his "final summoning." Operating under the belief that her new calling will save Noctis, Lunafreya embarks to fulfill it, but comes to question the gods' benevolence after meeting Sol Antiquum, a daemon hunter who helps her get back to Lucis. Bahamut tries to stop Lunafreya from communing with Gentiana, but the latter manages to impart Bahamut's true intentions to her. Outraged at the revelation that Bahamut means to cleanse the Scourge from the planet by obliterating it, Lunafreya forges a new plan that defies his will. When Noctis sleeps inside the Crystal, the memories he receives let him understand how Lunafreya forging covenants with the Astrals was gradually killing her. Noctis makes it his mission to save her, and in the end, Bahamut absorbs her darkness to energize his Teraflare. It is blocked by the other Astrals and Noctis, Ardyn, the Lucii and the other Astrals cooperate to destroy Bahamut in both the physical and heavenly realms. As Bahamut is thus destroyed, Astrals and the Crystal itself dissipate, the Crystal purging the planet of the Scourge before shattering. As a final gift before fading, Gentiana heals Lunafreya, weakened as she is from her ordeal as a vessel for the darkness, and wishes her to live a happy life with Noctis. Gameplay The Astrals are unlocked as part of the story. Noctis must pass their trials to gain their favor. After gaining the Astral's blessing, the chance to summon them will appear randomly. The player can summon once per battle when playing as Noctis (the summon prompt never appears when character-swapping). Each Astral can be summoned around once per in-game day and each has its own requirements to be considered during the "summon roll", which happens every 10 seconds. While possible to summon during the first roll, it is rare. Titan and Leviathan can only be summoned in certain parts of Lucis. Summoning for the first time earns the Divine Intervention achievement/trophy. When the summoning chance activates, there is no indication on which of the Astrals will be summoned if initiated. Summon damage can break the damage limit, and grows in strength the higher Noctis's level is. Titan has a better chance of appearing the more Noctis's allies are in Danger or Down states. The player will have to be in a large enough open area to call him. He has different summoning animations depending on where he is summoned. He may simply appear from beyond the horizon, but also emerge from the Vesperpool or the Rock of Ravatogh. When he appears, he will either charge towards Noctis, promptly picking him up in one hand, before smashing the earth with his other hand, or he may pick up a large piece of earth, and hurl it towards Noctis's location. Both animations unearth multiple pillars from the ground around the battlefield. He has a unique animation in the battle against adamantoise, where he performs the former animation, but begins with several haymakers towards the tortoise. Ramuh's chances increase the longer the battle goes on. As he doesn't have other requirements, he tends to be summoned most often, and can be summoned anywhere. Like Titan, there are two versions of his summoning. He can pick up Noctis with his left hand, and wrap the tip of his staff in lightning. He uses Judgment Bolt, tossing his staff at the enemies below him to set off a massive explosion that chars the surrounding landscape. If called upon within a dungeon, Ramuh performs a different version of Judgment Bolt, during which he looms overhead while gathering electricity. The Fulgurian then summons his staff and throws it, filling the area with lightning. Leviathan requires Noctis to be in Danger state, and in an open area near to water. Places where she can be summoned include Insomnia, due to its water elements, around eastern Leide, near the Cygillan Ocean shores, and the Vesperpool. Shiva's summon chance increases for each party member in Down/Danger, and the time the player has spent in battle. She needs some space to be summoned, but can be summoned nearly anywhere. Bahamut is only summoned during the game's original penultimate boss battle. Ifrit cannot be summoned by Noctis, instead answering to Ardyn Izunia. In Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn, he performs Hellfire in a cutscene. Garuda is a summon added in the Adventurer from Another World collaboration quest with Final Fantasy XIV. She is not an Astral, but is summoned via the same system. She can appear almost everywhere, even when underground even if she swoops down from the sky to attack. The chance to summon her is better when equipping the collaboration-quest exclusive weapons or attire. The summons never appear in battles taking place in Altissia, Fodina Caestino, Eusciello, Ghorovas Rift, Gralea, Zegnautus Keep, or menace dungeons, during the boss battles in the final chapter (bar the scripted sequences), or during training battles at camp. The player can summon in Timed Quests and when Noctis is confused. When summoning becomes available the screen darkens, small white lights appear all around the area, and the battle theme changes. The lights resemble the "soul fragments", which featured prominently for early Final Fantasy Versus XIII trailers, and appear in the Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy series games of which Final Fantasy XV was originally a part of. Noctis's eyes glow red for a time after the summoning has ended. In Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae, Noctis can call upon Ramuh when his HP is depleted to 0. Ramuh uses Judgment Bolt when summoned; enemies defeated by this attack do not yield EXP. When first released, enemies defeated by summoning only yielded EXP to Noctis. After the 1.05 patch, every party member that has not fallen will gain the EXP. List of Astrals Titan The Archean Titan is the God of Earth who resides in Disc of Cauthess under the glowing meteorite. He is a giant who uses Gaia's Wrath to damage enemies and has a higher chance of appearing after Noctis's allies have been defeated. When summoned, Titan appears in the distance, picks up a large piece of earth, and tosses it at the enemies in Noctis's vicinity. When this lands, several gigantic pillars of earth rise from the ground to damage nearby foes. In the "Trial of Titan" demo playable at E3 2016, Titan served as the boss. Ramuh The Fulgurian Ramuh is the God of the Storm, overseeing the natural laws of Eos. He is a bearded old wizard dressed in flowing robes. He uses Judgment Bolt when outside a dungeon to deal heavy damage to all opponents within a wide radius. Inside a dungeon, Ramuh simply throws his staff at his foes from afar. When Ramuh is called upon, he scoops Noctis up with his left hand and wraps his staff in lightning. He then tosses the staff at the enemies below him, triggering a massive explosion that chars the surrounding landscape. Ramuh can be called upon in almost every area, and he has a higher chance of appearing the longer a battle lasts. Leviathan The Hydraean Leviathan, Goddess of the Seas, dwells in Altissia. She is a colossal sea serpent, and though she has slumbered there since the end of the Great War of Old, Altissia's residents are wary of her for she is known for not hesitating to drown her surroundings. Altissia revers her as its patron deity, the city abundant in goddess statues. Leviathan is capable of disguising herself and traveling in liquid form; she cannot be summoned unless there is a body of water nearby, and she only appears to Noctis if he is in Danger. Shiva The Glacian Shiva is the Goddess of Ice, and is openly fond of humanity. When summoned, she freezes the surrounding landscape. She appears alongside several copies of herself and uses her signature attack, Diamond Dust. Shiva's summon chance increases for each party member in Down/Danger, and the time the player has spent in battle. Shiva needs some space to be summoned, but can be summoned nearly anywhere. In the Chinese version, Shiva has a that gives her a shiny bodysuit and less pale skin. This is most likely due to China's regulations against exposed skin and the appeal for more human-looking characteristics over otherworldly ones. Bahamut The Draconian Bahamut is the God of War, and the only Astral to remain active in the wake of the Great War of Old. He appears as a giant man in dark armor with wings made out of swords. Unlike other Astrals, Bahamut is only called during Noctis's battle with the original penultimate boss. When summoned, he uses Ultima Sword, an attack that causes several massive blades to rain down on the enemy. Ifrit The Infernian Ifrit, God of Fire, is a hostile Astral who plays an important role in Eos's history. In the Old Calendar Era, he betrayed the rest of his kind and caused the downfall of Solheim and began the Great War of Old. Ifrit cannot be summoned by Noctis. Musical themes "Apocalypsis Noctis" plays during Astrals' Revelations. It plays in the boss battle against Titan, and a version of it, "Apocalypsis Aquarius", plays in the boss battle against Leviathan. Creation and development , a painting by Yoshitaka Amano that depicts various summons.]] Leviathan was one of the first Astrals to be designed for ''Final Fantasy XV. She was planned to appear even when the game was known as Final Fantasy Versus XIII. According to Square Enix, Astrals are not "random creatures" that show up and suddenly disappear. Instead, they fit into the world around them, thus "forging a covenant" with them is meaningful. In regards to Astrals, Director Hajime Tabata has said, "You get them to help you. You ask them to let them agree to help you. In the world of Final Fantasy, there is one word given to them, and that is 'Guardians.' They are protective deities. So the relationship that Noctis has with them is that he besieges them to request them to lend him their power." Astrals in Final Fantasy XV are recurring summons from the Final Fantasy series. Hajime Tabata decided which summons to include by considering only those that could be a solid part of a story, play a meaningful role in a game's world, and represent the Final Fantasy series as a whole. Titan was originally planned to be obtainable in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae, but the Astral's story significance led Square Enix to replace him with Ramuh, whose existence in the demo is intended to show players what happens when an Astral is tamed and becomes available for use. The naming of Astrals and related terminology was a deliberate move away from the "esoteric" terminology of earlier Final Fantasy games. To balance the fairly conventional naming, the Astrals were made to talk in an unusual manner; an example is Gentiana, who does not use "I" or "you" in her dialogue. This worked for monologues, but proved troublesome for normal dialogue. The term "Astral" was decided following the release of Episode Duscae, which cause confusion among fans due to the term "Archaean" being interpreted as a blanket name for the Astrals.Game Developers Conference - Bringing Fantasy to Life in Final Fantasy XV Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Some of the Astrals appear. Gallery Noctis-red-eyes-summon-FFXV.png|Noctis's eyes glow red after a summoning. FFXV-Comrades-Astrals.png|Astrals at Angelgard. Origin of Mythology.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano promotional art showing the six Astrals. Etymology Trivia *Each Astral Noctis forges a covenant with is summoned once in the main story. **Ramuh during retrieval of the Regalia. **Titan during the battle against Leviathan. **Leviathan to save Noctis and the passengers on the train. **Bahamut and Shiva during the game's original penultimate boss battle. *The Astrals' seemingly transcendental presence is similar to the concept of how primals in ''Final Fantasy XIV have both a physical and aetherial form. *Due to their nature, history and temperaments concerning humanity, the Astrals and their lore are similar to lore of the the gods and the fal'Cie of Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy XV started as Final Fantasy Versus XIII and part of the same mythos as the Lightning Saga and the ''Type'' series. Noctis's eyes glowing red when summoning is similar to Orience l'Cie's eyes glowing with the color of their Crystal when invoking their power. *Astrals have their own language. When Titan first contacts Noctis, he cannot understand it. Later, when Shiva spoke to Noctis after the party defeats the original penultimate boss, Noctis conveyed what she said to the others. Ifrit speaks the astral language in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn, but stops speaking after being subjugated. Final Fantasy XV Scenario Ultimania posits that only those "touched by gods" can understand the language of Astrals. Bahamut was changed to speak in the human language in patch 1.03 (as the scene would make no sense if the player doesn't have subtitles on), and Shiva, likewise, now speaks the human language in the added Chapter 12 scene, whereas she was silent before. **When Titan, Leviathan, Shiva and Ifrit speak the astral language, the audio has been reversed. *Bahamut, being referred to in the bestiary as the "God of War", is the only Astral not associated with the classical elements or the natural world. *The Astrals appear in the in-game bestiary even if not all of them are fought as bosses. The bestiary background was updated after Ifrit's character model was changed in a patch. *According to the Cosmogony, Angelgard was once the meeting place of the Astrals, where they would bestow their powers upon humanity. *The flavor text to Aegis Shield says it was borne by the gods themselves. *Omega is an ancient magitek armor built by Solheim to fight the Astrals. References de:Astral pt-br:Astral ru:Астралы Category:Astrals in Final Fantasy XV Category:Summons Category:Deities